Phantasm
"Phantasm" is the seventeenth episode of Robotech: The Macross Saga. Summary Rick Hunter lies in a serious condition in a hospital bed as he recovers from his injuries. While his body heals his mind races as he tries to make sense of his relationship with the beautiful Lynn Minmei and his new, growing feelings towards Lisa Hayes. Synopsis Rick Hunter lays in a hospital, passed out due to his coma. While in this state, he sleeps. Rick dreams that he is at a Minmei concert when Breetai's forces fold aboard the ship and take her. Breetai wants her all to himself so that she will only sing to him. As Breetai's ship leaves with Minmei, he takes a veritech out to find Minmei. A battle breaks out around him, and he, apparently still a civilian, is shot down. His suit is confiscated and put up for "auction." Rick joins the army, and goes to Roy Fokker for advice and help. While he explains his dilemma to Roy, Lisa Hayes and the other bridge crew walk up, and he is embarrassed when they remember his failure the day before. After training and becoming part of the military, Rick is sent into space for "Operation: Minmei" to rescue her. After being shot down and turning into another mecha, Rick begins attacking the Zentradi. Eventually, he is shot down. With his veritech shot down, Rick tries to fly his magic bicycle to save her, but is shot down then too. Lisa, Ben and Max tell Rick that they'll help him save Minmei, as they know the Zentradi's weakness. They go into space and head towards the Zentradi ship. They sneak aboard the Zentradi ship, and Max disguises his Veritech as a Zentradi solider. They are spotted, and run until getting into an elevator. When they reach the bottom, the Veritech, suffering from bullet holes, explodes, killing an approaching Zentradi. Rick and Lisa run off in an opposite direction to Ben and Max, and find Minmei, who is singing to Breetai in a far-off floating island. Rick gets in his Veritech (Which appears out of nowhere, literally) and flies off to save her. Upon arriving, Minmei informs him that she wont go with him because Lynn Kyle said that she couldn't date solders. As Breetai turns to Rick, he morphs into Lynn Kyle, who tells him that he won't let his cousin date a solider. In response, Rick quits the army, which causes Kyle to melt. Rick escapes the small island with Rick, and they fly into a whole in the SDF-1. Rick and Minmei are trapped inside the SDF-1. Rick notices a large group of Zentradi space ships outside of the ship, noting that there's not way that they can beat all of them. Lisa takes a picture. After Minmei takes a shower, Rick discusses his feeling with Minmei. Before too long, she falls asleep. The paparazzi arrive to take photos of them. Rick tells her that once they get out of the SDF-1, they can get married. He promises that in a week the RDF will save them, because he told them exactly where he was. After they start living n a tent, they consider that if Minmei were not a star, she would be a bride, likely to Rick. They decide to have a "pretend wedding" to try it out, but before they can kiss, they are interrupted by the Zentradi, who tells Rick that he can never be with Minmei, and that he is destined to live with Lisa. Lisa agrees. Suddenly, Rick awakens from the nightmare, realizing that it was all just a dream. Memorable quotes * Breetai (In the dream): "You are mine now, my dear, you shall sing and dance for me alone." * Intercom: "Attention: Sergeant Rick Hunter was shot down today while attempting to fly a bicycle." Background information "Phantasm" was based on the original Japanese episodes entitled "Fantazumu" (Meaning "Phantasm" in English) that was aired 13 January 1983 in Japan. This is by some means anther "clip episode," with the previous being "Gloval's Report." In this instance the framing device is a dream dealing with Rick Hunter's relationships, and instead of being a literal restatement of the events of previous episodes, it uses clips in a confusing, trippy manor to illustrate a vivid dream being held by Rick Hunter. Robotech Remastered additions/changes to be added Cast *Cam Clarke as Max Sterling *Tony Clay as Breetai *J. Jay Smith as the Narrator * Lara Cody as :*Kim Young :*Jason *Richard Epcar as Ben Dixon *Greg Finley as Henry Gloval *Rebecca Forstadt as Lynn Minmei *Eddie Frierson as Lynn Kyle *Alexandra Kenworthy as Sammie Porter *Ted Layman as Exedore *Wendee Lee as Vanessa Leeds *Melanie MacQueen as Lisa Hayes *Iona Morris as Claudia Grant *Tony Oliver as Rick Hunter *Dan Woren as Roy Fokker External links * * 17 17